


Hey There Delilah

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Fire, Human AU, Kids with superpowers, Letters, Multi, Past rusame, Revolution, RusAme, USUK - Freeform, based off of putting a twist on hey there delilah, future usuk, green men au, powers, told in letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: If I die, tell Satan to prepare for me because God knows how many deaths I'll be accountable for if this goes wrong.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	Hey There Delilah

Alfred stood there in line for what felt like hours. Leaning forward a bit, Alfred could spot dozens of kids and teenagers who were all like him. They stood straight, and each wore similar expressions of fear, nervousness, or curiosity. As the green uniformed clad adults moved down the line, Alfred felt a squeeze on his right hand. He glanced to his left and met the gaze of his traveling partner, Ivan.

Ivan had been Alfred's companion since the beginning of the end. He had saved Alfred as the school around them collapsed, although Alfred was not sure why as they weren't exactly close, and had pulled him down the street towards his car. They had driven to Ivan's house in the countryside and had stayed holed up there until the Green Men had found them. Alfred could remember Ivan's stony face as they drove down the street, Alfred had clapped his hands over his ears and had closed his eyes as the smell of smoke filled the streets. Ivan had been the strong one; he had carried Alfred from the car and had held him until the skies were clear of smoke.

When Alfred's powers had begun to manifest themselves, Ivan had refused to let him leave even as Alfred continued to protest Ivan's safety. Instead, he had focused on helping Alfred learn how to control them, which wasn't easy for either of them.

Ivan and Alfred were stuck in the small and hidden home with only the woods behind them for their needs, although Alfred had tried to convince Ivan to go to the store. Ivan never agreed, "we have everything right here." Alfred instead let the idea drop. 

]The only time he headed down the street was when he was determined to find answers, especially his own family. It hadn't ended well. Alfred had nearly crashed the car; he only had his permit after all. And as he pulled up into the rubble-strewn driveway of what had once been his own house, he finally answered the questions he had been asking. He was alone, at least that's what the empty ruined house spoke. Ivan had found him a day later curled up in a tattered red, white, and blue quilt and brought him home. 

It wasn't hard to imagine where their relationship would eventually lead. It was just Alfred and Ivan against the world, at least their world consisted of the two of them. It wasn't hard to imagine that they were the only ones left with the streets around them empty. They had grown close as the months past. Alfred slowly learned how to control his powers, and it seemed that nothing could break them apart. Not the emptiness of the world around them, or the dreams that tore through their confidence as they lay side-by-side in bed. 

The Green Men had found them a year after what they called Doomsday. They had broken down the door and ignored the gun that Alfred shakily held up in front of him. They had grabbed him and waited until Ivan returned before taking them both away from the house. Alfred had fought them, but Ivan did not. Instead, he pulled Alfred down and whispered. "Things are going to get harder, save it for then."

**~~**

Alfred gulped, as the group of green-clad men, stopped in front of him. They took his hand and pricked it before pressing the finger down on the paper in front of him. They seemed to stare down at the clipboard silently before all reaching a seemingly telepathic decision. Gruffly, one of the men grabbed his head and eyed him. "You're one of the lucky ones." 

They pressed a stamp to his hand and moved off before Alfred could ask a question. He stared down at the drying ink, a dark letter A, and turned to watch the men as they surrounded Ivan. His companion was silent as they worked on him. Once again, they silently conversed before reaching a unanimous agreement. Alfred watched curiously as Ivan's eyebrows narrowed, and he squared his shoulders. His violet eyes met Alfred's, and he gave him a soft smile before turning back to face the soldiers around him. 

Nonchalantly, Ivan spoke. "I am not the enemy; what you plan to do now will be the catalyst of your downfall." He grinned slightly, ignoring the sliver of fear building in his stomach. "You may think you are powerful, but you have not seen the power of a soul on fire."

The men around him seemed to hesitate for a moment, Alfred could see it in the fear in their eyes, before they seemingly made up their minds. Whatever plan they had started with was final. 

"It's a pity you won't be there to see it crushed." One man stepped forward with his hand in his green jacket. He leered down at Ivan, and with a flick of his wrist, Ivan slumped over dead in his spot. Alfred could tell he had died; he could sense it as if a line connecting their hearts suddenly snapped. And like that snapped rope, Alfred's own emotions soon took control.

His vision went red, and with the jerk of his hand, one man went flying. Alfred watched with satisfaction as the man slammed into the bus parked nearby. It fueled the emotions he was running off of, and it pushed away the grief that would soon follow. He wanted to make them hurt like he was, and with the swipe of his hand, the other men fell to the ground like dominos. Alfred raised his hand, and the men levitated into the air.

His world went black suddenly; Alfred fell to the red dirt below him. 

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

It's been a month since that day... You know, the one where they killed you. I'm not supposed to mention it because it makes my powers get out of control, but Arthur, the Green Man in charge of me, says that writing about it is okay. I'm supposed to write letters to you. Arthur thinks it'll help; I think he lost someone like you. He's only a few years older than me, but he's already high in the ranks. I'm supposed to be special, that's what I've been told, I don't know why. I mean, I have powers, but they said that you were more powerful, and that's why they had to kill you. I don't understand why they would rather have me than you if you're so powerful? Besides, you said you didn't have powers. I'm starting to think that there are a lot of secrets everyone is hiding from me. 

I miss you, you know? You can't exactly answer that because you're dead, but I miss you. I miss the house and the woods, and I miss being with you. We should have moved homes before the Green Men came, at least you would still be alive. 

Arthur says I have to hurry up. He's teaching me how to control my powers like you did. It's a bit easier with him because I'm not distracted by thinking about kissing you like last time we practiced. He yells a lot more. I think he's just scared that I'm not learning fast enough for them. He says that they want to make me something important, like a soldier or something, I think that's lame. I don't want to work for them. I only tolerate Arthur because he's sincere. I wonder if he would run away with me. 

From Alfred.

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

It's been over a month. I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, Arthur has been training me nonstop. Jeez, he's such a worrywart! It's hard to think about you without feeling sad, so I try to ignore those thoughts until I'm in bed. No one cares if I cry when I'm in bed. They don't want me to be weak. Soldiers can't be weak. 

I found a way to the roofs of the dorms today. It's kind of tricky to get up there, but I found a way around that. Thank God for telekinesis, am I right? Anyways, I squeezed through that window somehow and found myself on the roof. It's boring, it is just a roof after all, but if you look up you can see the stars and let me tell you, Ivan, they are so bright. 

The stars remind me of you and the nights when you set up that old telescope and watch the stars. You used to teach me the constellations that your old man taught you as a kid. I even remembered them! See, I am a good student! 

Hey, you don't mind if I teach Arthur them, right? Maybe that'll help with his sadness. He hides it well, but I can tell he's sad. 

Hey, if you were alive, do you think you'd be proud of me?

From Alfred.

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

I think I'm tired of all of this. The Green Men don't let me think about you, and Arthur says I should stop writing you. It worries him. We got into an argument earlier today, and my powers got out of control; I hurt him. I'll apologize to him later, but I snuck out to the roof, and I'm writing with the moon as my light. It's kind of hard to see, so my writings not very good. It doesn't matter, though, and I know Arthur burns these letters after I've finished with them. Sometimes I wish I could mail these to heaven.

Ivan, I think there's something wrong with me. The more they try to make me like them, the more I resist. I don't know why I can't accept being part of the Green Men. I guess I still see them as the bad guys; they killed you after all. I know Arthur is good, but the rest of them aren't. They want to make the world a better place and try to return it to normal, but my gut says not to trust them. I'm not the only one who thinks that way either; there are others. They whisper in the cafeteria, and I think they want to do something, but they just don't know where to start.

Ivan, I think I know where to start. Oh, God, Arthur is going to kill me. 

From Alfred. 

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

You know those whispers I told you about last time? They're more than that know. You'd probably call me an idiot for what I did, you're a lot like Arthur, you know, but I think it's for the greater good. 

I mean, look at them; they're wrong! This isn't how a society should be! They're killing kids who don't have powers or are too powerful. They're forcing us to kill each other! In training, I had to kill a kid who was only eight. I stared him in the eyes and told him it would be okay before I snapped my fingers, and he fell to the ground. Ivan, I'm a monster. I cried, and Arthur just sat there and held me. I don't want to be a soldier. I want to be free. 

I'm going to set them free.

From Alfred.

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

Arthur's mad at me. He read my last letter before I had time to ask Kiku to burn it. Kiu's a kid with fire powers, by the way, he saw you die too. He yelled a lot before hugging me and crying. I think he's scared of what will happen. I don't care what happens; if I die, I get to see you, right? I don't know if I qualify for heaven, though Not with the amount of blood on my hands. Hey, if you see Peter up there, tell him I'm sorry. 

Kiku and I organized a meeting for tomorrow night in the dorms. He recruited a kid named Anders to help us gather everyone. He's got electricity powers, and he's going to send a signal by blinking the lights, Kind of like Morse code! It'll be hard, but I have to do it. We can't live like this. 

Ivan, do you think you'd be proud of me?

From Alfred.

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

It's been a while, hasn't it? It's been a year since you died. Things have changed a lot. I'm stronger, I've grown a few inches, and I'm sure I'm taller than you. I've learned to control my powers even better than you'd ever imagine. I'm strong, Ivan, and they know that. I think they fear that because now there's just more than Arthur watching me. 

You know, a couple of nights ago, Arthur came to my bunk and told me to take him to the roof. I did. He told me that he knew about the meetings that were going on; he wanted to join in. He said he would do it for his brother Peter; Ivan, I don't have the heart to tell him that I was the one who killed Peter. I don't want to lose Arthur either. 

Arthur is one of us. I'm sure you'd like him. 

We have plans now, plans for a rebellion. 

From Alfred. 

**~~**

Hey Ivan, 

I'm sorry, last night I kissed Arthur. I don't know why I did, I've never kissed anyone besides you before. Ivan, I don't miss you that much anymore. I think of you a lot, I always do, but I don't cry anymore. I know you're gone, and Arthur said that you knew what was going to happen; you knew you were going to die. He held me close and whispered that you had been a seer. You knew the whole time what you needed to do, didn't you? Is that why you saved me on Doomsday? 

Are you mad that I don't miss you that much anymore? Why should I miss you? You let me get close to you when you were just going to die. I was mad, I'd punch you in the face if you were here you know, but Arthur said that it had to be the only way to bring me to this point. I think he's probably right, he usually is. 

At least you'd be proud of me for the work I'm doing for the rebellion. I haven't become a soldier; I've become a leader. We have a plan to overthrow the Green Men, and the weeks are counting down. It's been hard to keep it away from the mindreaders that work for the Green Men, but we have a few tricks up our sleeves. They've made us stronger, but they don't know that it was a mistake. 

Last night, I took Arthur to the roof, and we spent all night up there. I'm sure you can tell what happened without me writing what happened. I don't think I will ever say to him that I killed his brother. I want to be his hero, and that would hurt him more than anything. 

Ivan, I hope you're happy wherever you are. I don't want you to wait for me anymore. Find your own happiness, please.

From Alfred.

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

I promised myself that I wouldn't write another one of these, but here I am. I guess it's mostly out of habit more than anything. I know, it's lame. Maybe I'm just really nervous?

Tonight is the day of the plan. We've decided to call it Plan Soul Fire. Recognize those words? They were your last. I didn't tell anyone that, but I'm sure Arthur and Kiku both know why. The others don't care where it came from, but they like it anyways. They look up to me, you know? I kind of wish you were here to lead them because you were the better leader of the two of us, but I think I would understand them more. You always said I had the heart after all. I'm not sure that's so true anymore.

I'll tell you the plan because I feel safe now. Kiku is sitting with Arthur and me on the roof now. He'll burn this letter as soon as I'm done. 

Tonight there is a meeting with the leaders of the Green Men. They all meet up in this giant windowless room. We have two groups for this plan: the Mockingjays and The Eagles. The Mockingjays are going to cause a distraction so that the Eagles, which I'm leading, can enter that meeting room without getting caught by guards. They trust us enough to think that we won't ever go near the meeting room, not after the last failed rebellion years ago. They were all slaughtered heartlessly. That won't happen this time. We will win, and I will kill their leader with my own hands. 

Ivan, I don't ever want to kill anyone after this. I want to be a good guy. 

Arthur says it's almost time, and we should go back.

If I die, tell Satan to prepare for me because God knows how many deaths I'll be accountable for if this goes wrong. 

From Alfred.

**~~**

Hey Ivan,

We won. 

From Alfred.

_~~_

Hey Ivan,

I don't think I will ever write another letter to you. It's been years since I found the courage even to pick up a pen and write your name, let alone an actual message. Things have changed and for good.

I know it's time to tell you what happened. I bet you're dying, ignoring the part where you're already dead, to know. 

Getting the guards away was the easy part. The Mockingjays did their part wonderfully, and it was easy enough to get to the room without being caught. I lead the way with Kiku and tell you, Ivan, that I've never been more terrified than when seeing that iron door. My breath just seemed to leave my chest, and I trembled so much. Looking back, it sounds kind of embarrassing, but I don't think anyone laughed. Somehow I gathered enough courage to march up to that doo and tear it off of its hinges. That door flew in and crashed on their giant mahogany table. The Green Men stared at us; at me, and no one moved. Of course, I took that time to say something revolutionary and heroic, and the chaos started.

We got into that room and spread out. I took Arthur's side, and we headed down the table towards where the leader of the Green Men sat. I think they were scared. I could see it in their eyes. I don't think they've ever seen kids so powerful. Hah, that's their fault. 

I think my powers got out of control again; that's what Arthur told me at least, all I remember was my vision going red, and they were all in the air. They struggled in their position, and I laughed because now they knew how we felt. I wish I could have made them feel even more fear and pain, but it was time to end it. 

I whispered to the quiet room, "you may think you are powerful, but you have not seen the power of a soul on fire."

They must have known what I was talking about, but they never got to say a word before with a flick of my wrist; they were dead. 

I blacked out then. Lame, I know. 

Today, things are different. We have a new system. No one dies, and it's peaceful. I think you might have liked it if you were still alive. I live in the house, you know, and lead the world with a group of elected councilmen. When in doubt, democratic it out, I guess. It was Arthur's idea anyway; he's the one good at politics. I'm just good at leading. 

Tonight we're celebrating, today has is the third anniversary of Flame Day. We light up bonfires all over in remembrance of you and all that happened to get us here. When I'm done with this letter, I'm going to throw it in the one Kiku made. 

Oh, Arthur brought me some champagne; guess I got to go. 

I made history, and it's all because of you. So hey Ivan, here's to you; this ones for you. 

From Alfred.


End file.
